


Śnieg

by impala1533



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sastiel - Freeform, boże narodzenie, śnieg, święta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala1533/pseuds/impala1533
Summary: Supernatural, sastiel, Sam Winchester, anioł Castiel, śnieg w prezencie, deszcz, grudzień, święta, zakupy.





	Śnieg

Jak co roku, nadchodziły święta, ale grudzień nie przypominał grudnia, a jakieś mokre, zachlapane przedwiośnie. Bez przerwy padało. Ale nie śniegiem, białym, zimnym i puszystym niczym z piosenki świątecznej, tylko gęstymi strugami deszczu, który czasem zmieniał się w uporczywą mżawkę. A zamiast bieli, była przytłaczająca szarość, która dawała nieprzyjemny, niestosowny kontrast dla wesołych wystaw sklepowych, ozdobionych bombkami, zielonymi stroikami i kolorowymi lampkami.   
\- Nie sądziłem, że będzie brakowało mi mrozu i śniegu - powiedział Sam Winchester do idącego obok niego anioła Castiela.   
  
Wyszli z supermarketu, niosąc po torbie z zakupami, przede wszystkim potrzebnych dla Winchesterów, cóż, Castiel w zasadzie, nie potrzebował obiadów, ani piwa. Choć czasami wypijał z nimi po jednym, tak dla towarzystwa.   
  
\- Sądziłem, że śnieg na Gwiazdkę lubią tylko dzieci - odpowiedział Castiel, podnosząc wolną ręką kołnierz prochowca - w sumie dobrego płaszcza na deszcz, który właśnie zacinał im mokrym prysznicem prosto w twarze. Dobrze, że Impala stała niedaleko, na parkingu sklepowym.   
  
\- Właściwie, to wszystko mi jedno. Wiesz, Cas, jak byłem małym dzieciakiem, to zdarzało mi się marzyć o choince, wyjściu na sanki razem z tatą i Deanem, szczeniaczku na prezent... no wiesz. Ale to były mrzonki, przeszło mi... Wybacz, plotę głupoty – wyrzucił z siebie Sam i wzruszył szerokimi ramionami.   
  
\- Właśnie widzę, że przeszło - zauważył Cas spoglądając na zachmurzoną minę Winchestera.   
  
\- To pewnie przez ten deszcz - mruknął Sam. - Jakoś wolałbym śnieg... chyba.   
  
Doszli do Impali. Sam otworzył auto i położył obie torby na tylnym siedzeniu Dziecinki.   
  
Chciał wsiąść do auta, ale zatrzymał się, widząc, że Castiel stoi nieruchomo przed Impalą i nie otwiera drzwi.   
  
\- Co się stało? - spytał podchodząc do anioła. - Czemu nie wsiadasz?   
  
Castiel spojrzał na niego, prosto w oczy, a później zapatrzył się na niebo, powoli podnosząc rękę i rysując palcami małe kółeczka. Nagle powietrze wokół nich oziębiło się, stało się jakby bardziej przejrzyste i świetliste, a z nieba - zamiast mokrych, ciężkich kropel, zaczęły padać duże, idealnie uformowane i idealnie białe, śniegowe gwiazdki. Spadały cichutko, srebrząc gęste, czarne włosy Castiela i gubiły się w miękkich, długich, brązowych włosach Sama. Osiadały na przemoczonym prochowcu i brązowej kurtce.   
  
Sam spojrzał z uśmiechem na Castiela.   
  
\- Ty to zrobiłeś, Cas? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem.   
  
\- Oczywiście, Sam. Jestem aniołem i potrafię tworzyć małe cuda. Takie jak kilka śniegowych płatków w szary, grudniowy dzień. Chciałem poprawić ci humor - wyznał Castiel, a jego niebieskie oczy zrobiły się jakby bardziej niebieskie, niczym niebo w zimowe, rześkie południe.   
  
\- Dzięki, Cas, to jest... bardzo miłe - powiedział Sam lekko zakłopotany i zarumieniony. Dziwne, przez chwilę poczuł chęć, by pocałować Casa. W policzek. Ale przecież to by było niestosowne. Zupełnie nie jak z kumplem.   
  
Zamiast tego sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki.   
  
\- Miałem Ci to dać pod choinkę, ale skoro zrobiła się pogoda świąteczna i dostałem od ciebie gwiazdki z nieba, no to masz teraz...   
  
Wetknął w rękę Casa małe pudełko z wodą toaletową po goleniu.   
  
\- Ja się nie golę, Sam - powiedział zdziwiony Castiel, patrząc na kosmetyk.   
  
Sam się roześmiał.   
  
\- Nie musisz się golić, możesz trochę wetrzeć w policzki i w szyję, by ładnie pachnieć... cytrusami - wyjaśnił, czując jak coraz większy rumieniec wykwita mu na policzkach. Oto stoi na parkingu, wśród padającego śniegu i czuje się jak jakiś uczniak...   
  
Castiel schował pudełko do kieszeni i poważnie skinął głową.   
  
\- Dziękuję Sam. Będę jej używał codziennie.   
  
Potem obaj wsiedli do Impali, gęsto pokryci płatkami śniegu i pojechali do Bunkra.   
  
*   
  
Nazajutrz, Sam przeszukując wiadomości w internecie, odkrył ze zdziwieniem i rozbawieniem, że niewielka anomalia pogodowa w Lebanon, w postaci śniegowej chmurki, sypiącej gęstymi płatkami śniegu na sklepowym parkingu - i to pomimo otaczającego ją deszczu, stała się lokalną sensacją.   
  
\- O cholera - powiedział, patrzący w ekran laptopa zakłopotany, pachnący cytrusami Castiel - Zapomniałem ją wyłączyć. 


End file.
